The present invention relates to an airbag mounted in a high-speed vehicle such as a car for protecting a human body in case of emergency such as a collision, and an airbag system including the airbag.
Various airbag systems including a driver-seat airbag system have been used for protecting an occupant in case of emergency such as a car collision. The driver-seat airbag system includes an airbag formed by stitching peripheries of an occupant-side front panel and an opposing rear panel. An inflator opening for receiving an end of an inflator is provided at a center of the rear panel. A periphery of the opening is fixed to a retainer with pins or rivets. The rear panel has a vent hole for absorbing an impact of a driver striking against the airbag by releasing air in the airbag.
Japanese Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 01-247242 has disclosed an airbag in which an inner panel disposed between an inflator opening in a rear panel and a front panel for dividing an interior of the airbag into a central first chamber and a second chamber. The inner panel has a substantially circular shape, and an outer rim thereof is connected to a middle portion between a center and a rim of the front panel. The inner panel has an inflator opening at a center thereof. A rim of the opening is fixed to a retainer together with the rear panel. The inner panel has a communication opening communicating between the first and second chambers. When the inflator is activated, the first chamber is inflated first, and then the second chamber is inflated. Gas flows from he first chamber into the second chamber through the communication opening, so that the second chamber is inflated completely after the first chamber is inflated completely.
An object of the present invention is to provide an airbag having an interior divided into a first chamber and a second chamber, in which the second chamber is inflated quickly.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.